1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method for manufacturing simulated wood products, and more specifically to methods for manufacturing simulated bamboo used to construct furniture or other decorative items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indoor and outdoor furniture and other types decorative items made of bamboo are very popular. Unfortunately, natural bamboo is relatively expensive and is less durable than other types of woods or materials (such as plastic or metal) commonly used to construct furniture.
Bamboo is a rapid growing, tubular plant with a green-brown trunk. Formed around the trunk, are characteristic growth nodules (called nodules) that appear as dark, circular bands which are approximately 6 to 12 inches apart. The transverse axis of each nodule is slightly tilted and the diameter of each nodule is slightly larger than the diameter of the shoot, thus creating a unique appearance. The pattern of colors and the angle of the nodule on each bamboo shoot have a unique appearance which thereby, makes each piece of furniture or decorative item distinctive.
Simulated bamboo made of metal or plastic, commonly found today, is constructed from molds or casts. Unfortunately, using metal or plastic does not closely resemble natural bamboo.